Constant velocity joints (CV joints) are common components in vehicles. CV joints are often employed where transmission of a constant velocity rotary motion is desired or required and are typically greased or otherwise lubricated for the life of the component. The joints are preferably sealed to retain the lubricant inside the joint while keeping contaminants and foreign matter, such as water and dirt, out of the joint. A boot, which may be made of rubber, thermoplastic, silicone material, or the like, usually encloses portions of the CV joints. The boot provides a flexible barrier to retain the grease in the joint so as to reduce friction and extend the life of the joint.
Typically, the boot includes generally cylindrical ends that overlap portions of the CV joint and a shaft coupled to the CV joint. For example, a boot may extend between an outer race and an inner race of the CV joint, or from one of the inner and outer races to a shaft that is coupled to the CV joint. The boot ends are clamped to the CV joint and shaft to retain the boot firmly in position and prevent or inhibit leakage of the lubricant out of the boot. Annular clamps have been used to clamp the boot ends and these clamps are circumferentially continuous, or solid rings. The solid clamp rings are often formed by welding together adjacent ends of material bent into a ring shape. The solid clamp rings are expanded over the outer surface of the boot and allowed to contract to compress the boot against the CV joint or shaft.